custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Cyclic Plane Alternate Universe
The Cyclic Plane Alternate universe is a Universe where the Great beings were once humans from Earth, who colonized the Drakus System and worked on projects there before moving on to work on the Solis Magna System, where they invented Protodermis themselves. History Tba Differences and Additions In this reality, Mata-Nui not only fostered the formation of the Brotherhood of Makuta to manage Rahi species, but also the Brotherhood of Elements (better known as the Brotherhood of Korrothis after their island) to manage the balance of elemental forces in the Matoran Universe. The Island of Korrothis is located between the Northern Continent and Stelt and is described as being permanently lit by Mata-Nui's heartlight. Korrothis is the single highest authority on the Weave, and coordinates almost all of the smaller organisations that have anything to do with it - mainly toa teams, city temples and isolated enclaves. Elements also work differently. They are linked together by a thing called The Weave, which is a complex harmony of all the elements that keep the Matoran Universe running. Tools, equipment, and armor are affiliated with an element, changing depending on the Elemental affiliation of the person who normally uses it. There is also a group of beings known as the Brotherhood of Korrothis, who each are granted extreme power over, and regulation of, a specific element. Each of these beings are given a title, of the Elemental prefix they represent, plus the Suffix '~Nui'. Each member of this council of Elemental Lords were appointed by Mata Nui in the Beginning Time to help regulate the Weave. This island has also resulted in a small sort of religion known as Weavism. The Weave The weave is a complex interlocking system of how elements keep each other in balance, what they represent, and how they interact with the other elements. There are 20 different elements, each with their own opposite, and hybrids. Each arc of three element also has a certain quality associated with it, with certain traits or ideas representing the three elements. The two overarching elements are Light '''and '''Shadow, and are opposites. Six elements are the core elements, common ones that are integral to the functioning of the Great Spirit Robot: A'ir, Fire, Stone, Earth, Ice, '''and '''Water'. Six more elements are hybrid ones, being seen as a fusion between a core element and Light or Shadow: Plasma, Lightning, Magnetism, Gravity, Void, '''and Acid'. The final six are another set of Fusions, but are aligned to Light or Darkness, the opposite of whichever side they are on: '''Sonics, Spirit, Iron, Plantlife, Psionics, '''and' Poison'''. The Dance Arc This Arc is comprised of the Elements of Fire, Lightning and Spirit, and is aligned with Light. It represents instinct and passion, expressing oneself through their body. It is the opposite of the Reasoning Arc. The Music Arc This Arc is comprised of Air, Plasma, and Sonics, and is aligned with Light. It represents the ultimate expression of oneself, through producing art and other works. It is the opposite of the Culture Arc. The Artifice Arc This Arc is comprised of Stone, Magnetism, and Iron, and is aligned with Light. It represents the creation of new things, ingenuity, and the beholding of physical objects. It is the opposite of the Restoration Arc. The Reasoning Arc This Arc is comprised of Ice, Void, and Psionics, and is aligned with Shadow. It represents rational, preconceived thoughts and actions, untainted by emotions and feelings. It is the opposite of the dance Arc. The Culture Arc This Arc is comprised of Earth, Gravity, and Plantlife, and is aligned with Shadow. It represents taking care of the world, others, and the health of ones self. It is the opposite of the Music Arc. The Restoration Arc This Arc is comprised of Water, Acid, and Poison, and is aligned with Shadow. It represents the recovering and restoring of the old things, healing and the past. It is the opposite of the Artifice Arc. Trivia * The content of the page was created by Gringat, while the page was written by Windfall. Category:Universes